


Attack of the Mini Gundam

by Zuzanny



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: fic from 2001, mini deathscythe, mini gundam, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zuzanny/pseuds/Zuzanny
Summary: Duo wakes up in the middle of the nights and sees a mini Deathscythe tapping at his window.
Kudos: 3





	Attack of the Mini Gundam

21st September 2001

Attack of the Mini Gundam!  
by Zuzanny

(INSERTLINEBREAKHERE)  
Duo lay frozen in his bed. The blankets pulled up to his eyes, staring around in the darkness and straining to hear any noises. Suddenly he heard it. A scraping, scratching sound like the tip of a sharp blade scratching down the glass of the window. Duo's full attention swung to the window sill and to the pair of tiny, green, luminescent slits for eyes that were there. A tiny figure about 8cm tall and 5cm thick was silhouette standing outside on the window sill. In it's hand it held a stick with a glowing blade that was very similar in appearance to Gundam Deathscythe's scythe. Only a fraction of the size. The tiny figure lifted the scythe and brought it back down so that it tapped and scraped against the glass of the window. Then it would do it all over again.

Duo watched in a horrified sort of silence as the little figure did this, then scrambled back against the head board, pulling the blankets with him to so that everything below his eyes were cocooned in the warm thick shell.

The tiny figure kept tapping. kept tap, tap, tapping upon the window pane.

"This isn't real." Duo told himself, barely whispering. "It can't be real. This is just a bad dream." But the figure was still there. A tiny Deathscythe at his window, trying to get in. His breathing was too loud in his ears. "Heero?" He whispered. "Heero?" A bit louder this time. Still mini Deathscythe tapped. "Heero." And again more insistent this time. "Heero!"

Tap.

Tap.

Tap.

A steady, slow, haunting rhythm. "Heero!" Duo was yelling now. "HEERO! HEEEEROOOOOOO!" Screaming it out.

There came the thundering of footsteps from down the hall and the door burst open. Trowa, Wufei and Quatre spilled into the room, pistols, swords and other weapons of destruction drawn and ready.

Duo screamed long, throwing his head back.

"WHAT?!" Wufei demanded, bounding around the room looking for any sign of hidden assassins. Quatre ran to Duo's side to check him for injuries. Trowa peeked out the window into the darkness beyond, not letting the windblown curtains touch him and reveal his presence.

"What is it?!" Wufei was still demanding, his face going red. "Who tried to kill you?"

"Where's Heero?" Duo had virtually climbed on top of Quatre to look out his bedroom door.

"He's on a mission." Quatre said, narrowly avoiding a knee in the face.

Wufei jumped the bed, yanked Duo off Quatre, and slammed him against the wall. "MAXWELL." Wufei growled, making sure he had Duo's attention. "Tell us what reason you have for shrieking loud enough to wake the dead at this time of the very early morning?"

Duo gulped at Wufei's expression and pointed out the window. "It's out there. It was trying to get in! It was gunna get me!"

Trowa peeked out the window again. Only a tree out side. "It was probably just the tree. And the wind blowing the curtains. You were just having a nightmare Duo."

"Wind?" Duo shrieked again, scrambling up on top of his bed head and peering around his bedroom with terror. "You mean it got IN?!"

Trowa raised his eye brows at the finger thick opening between the sill and the pane.

"This is ridiculous." Wufei threw his hands up in the air in disgust. "It was a nightmare. get over it." He stormed out of the room. Duo glaredat his back. The others watched in silence. Quatre patted Duo's bed, and cautiously he lay back down, allowing Quatre to cover him with his blankets again. Duo lay shaking.

"Do you want me to check under you bed?" Quatre asked patiently.

Dup nodded with wide eyes. "Yes." He sounded like a little kid in his own ears. Quatre bent down, lifting the covers to look. Trowa closed the window with a small THUNK, and locked it before drawing the curtains closed.

"Nothing under here..." Quatre's voice emanated from floor level. "Except a whole heap of junk and toys and dust. You really need to clean up you room... Nothing that resembles a monster though." He stood, dusting his pajama top off, and looked towards the cupboard. Quatre gave Duo a questioning glance. Duo nodded frantically. Quatre opened the door and was hit with a flood of action figures, board games, comic books, ping-pong balls, tennis balls, bouncy balls, colouring books, stuffed animals, mini racing cars, lego, various other nick-nacks... all topped off with a small 'Bob the tomato' figurine.

There were a few moments of silence as Duo and Trowa stared at the pile of junk that was Quatre before Quatre flung the stuff from him... a *slightly* annoyed expression on his face.

"I doubt any monsters could even fit in there with all that junk."

"That's not junk," Duo protested. "It's treasure!"

"How'd you get it all in there? Open the top and pour it all in?"

"Are you sure it's not in there?" Duo squeaked. "It was very... little." He shifted uncomfortably.

"What?" Trowa said flatly. "Big brave 'God of Death' is afraid of a little monster?"

Duo scowled at Trowa. "You would be too if it was a miniature of your Gundam that decided to shoot at you!"

"Miniature Gundam?" Quatre echoed, shaking his head. Duo nodded fervently. Quatre sighed deeply and ran his hands through his hair. He paused, eyes closed. "Duo," He said. "You haven't been sniffing glue again, have you?"

Duo was highly offended. "What do you mean 'again'? Of course not! You know that time was only an accident!"

Quatre and Trowa exchanged eye contact. Some kind of agreement seemed to have been reached between the two of them. "Then I think it was just a nightmare." They turned to leave.

"WAIT!" Duo yelped. "What about the open window? That was not just a nightmare!"

Trowa towered over him, hand pushing down on Duo's shoulders. "Nothing. was. out. there." He said slowly to be sure his psycho friend could understand him.

"That's because you LET IT IN HERE! "

Trowa sighed and just walked out. Quatre stood poised in the door was looking back at Duo. "It's okay to sleep in the lounge if you want. But there really is nothing to worry about. Try to go back to sleep." he turned out the light, plunging the room once again onto gloom, and left for his own warm bed.

Duo whimpered and kept the blankets pulled up over his head. Every creak of the house made him jump and listen. Every little noise kept him awake. There were no more little scratching at the window to suggest it had been the tree blowing in the wind...

Eventually the beating of his heart returned to normal semi-calm levels and his eyes drifted shut. Sleep claimed him, and he never saw the tiny green slit eyes open at the end of his bed...

To be continued...?


End file.
